<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marshmallow Eating Incubus by Blake_Shiron, NerdyGremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541451">Marshmallow Eating Incubus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Shiron/pseuds/Blake_Shiron'>Blake_Shiron</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGremlin/pseuds/NerdyGremlin'>NerdyGremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birdflash - Freeform, Catholic!jaime, Demon!slade, Humor for the most part with hurt-comfort dash here and there, Incubus!Dick, KingOfHell!Damian, M/M, Marshmallow Eating Icubus, No beta we die like dc not giving us pansexual Dick, Reasons?, Slut Dick Grayson, all i need in life lol, demon!batfam, demonologist!wally, dickwally, emperor!slade, incubus au, wallydick - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Shiron/pseuds/Blake_Shiron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGremlin/pseuds/NerdyGremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A famous 29-year-old demonologist and novelist Wally West had a visit from his hyper cousin Bart Allen that would change his life forever, unleashing a sassy, cereal loving, and sexy incubus from his sealed box. aka, a long-ass fic with sexual jokes, learning about a real demon, how to live with someone, and hurt-comfort dash here and there. warning I know will be mentioned will be mention of abuse between them both Dick and Wally, any other will be in notes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Are Marshmallows Evil?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the long wait but here’s chapter one! A big thanks to my editor, Blake_Shiron on here, for helping me out with this and drawing the pic down below! Hope y’all enjoy this and I’ll see ya in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wallace Rudolph West, a semi-famous author, and a ThD degree in Demonology had just come back from a book tour for his latest novel, [Insert Name here], he just released not so long ago; another addition to his succubus and hunter series his fans adored. He was pretty beat from the grueling hours of signing books and plane rides to those book signings, making him a bit of a <em> zombie </em> coming home, <em> thank god </em> he got himself an uber home because he couldn’t trust himself getting there without possibly running over someone. A blissfully quiet ride to his condo complex, he could’ve <b>kissed</b> the driver for not making any attempt at a conversation with this tired writer. He tips the guy a very good amount when they arrive and he stumbled his way into his home; a three-room flat decorated with a mixture of rustic and demonic artifacts, that a certain woman in his life made as a symbol of their lives blending into one… what a <em> lie </em> . The redhead got to his door and struggled a bit to open it, being physically <em> drained </em> of all his energy from overworking himself the past couple of days. He opened the door and turned the lights on, leaving his heavy suitcase beside the door as an afterthought when he eats something, or more likely after he gets some well-deserved sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The place he called home used to have life in it; a woman he called his fiancee and a cute little pitbull named Brucely to greet him when he came back home, all now gone for reasons the brunette he loved didn’t give him. Now he eats alone, surrounded by artifacts from a career he chose out of <b>spite</b>. He still didn’t really believe in demons or magic in general, but seeing how easy it was to write erotic novels and holding panels and whatnot, he found it therapeutic in a weird way. Maybe he can get a cat if he was really lonely. Could name it Robin for the hell of it.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe.</p><p> </p><p>He shook those thoughts out of his head and looked for something to eat. Mashed potatoes? No, it's probably old by now. Chinese? He gagged at the thought of any more Chinese food, the tour had deterred him from that for a while. Turkey Sandwich? A turkey sandwich sounded better than his other options, so he grabbed the ingredients for the sandwich; the turkey itself sliced from Hal's butcher shop down the block. Barry's friend gave him the best meat at a good price. <br/>He couldn't wait to see Hal when he went shopping in the morning; he wondered if his uncle spilled the beans to the man. <em> Great </em> , more pity looks. As if he needs any more pity. <br/>He made his sandwich and grabbed a water bottle on his way out, he made a mental note to go grocery shopping in the morning. Maybe some tidying up wouldn’t hurt either, but who knows.</p><p> </p><p>He drags his feet to a reddish velvet sofa to sit while he eats his creation and catches up on what voicemail he had on his answer machine. Plus he didn’t want to eat in the dining room like a <em>loser</em>. The machine did its normal callout, making him aware he had three messages in total- not too bad for the amount of time he was gone. The first one plays, being his boss as Wally called her. Diana Prince, an old friend of Barry, runs a publishing business and is his manager, just to make sure the redhead wasn’t screwed over...at least that’s what she told him. Her massage was first being the newest, time frame-wise when he got on the plane home. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Wally, I got your email just now and I wanted to go over a few things with you when you have the time. Call me soon, and take a break kid, your uncle is worried about you overworking yourself. Have a good night.” Well, there’s his answer. He told everyone about this, <em> great </em> . <em> Just great. </em></p><p>He sighed, putting the half-eaten sandwich down and rubbed his face, just being <em>tired</em> of everything lately. The next message played, no name just a number. “Hey man, it’s Roy. I had to “<em>borrow”</em> a phone after I heard what Barry told Oliver. Wally, I can feel you wallowing in guilt and self-pity, so stop it. I don’t know why Linda left, but it’s not your fault, so take some time off until I’m back from overseas… Just-”, an audible sigh came from the machine. Wally could just feel the worry his best friend was portraying in his message. “Just- don’t do anything stupid… call me when you can, fuck different timezones. See you soon dude.” End of that message, the tired redhead groaned. <em>Who</em> didn’t his uncle tell? Last time he’ll say anything important like this to that clumsy bigmouth. He finished his sandwich, not listening to the call-out of the last message, almost choking when he heard a familiar voice talking. Speak of the <b>fucking</b> devil himself. “Hey kiddo, I tried calling you for an <em>hour </em>until Diana told me you just got on a plane, so why not leave one on your message machine! I know, I know, utter genius. Anyway, I have to go out of town for a week and, well, I can’t leave Bart here by himself-” Barry was interrupted by Wally’s cousin yelling from what he could assume was the other room, “It was one time!” Wally snorted softly. Just leave it up to his cousin, making him laugh even when he doesn’t want to, he could hear Barry clear his throat annoyed. “As I was <em>saying</em>, we can’t leave Bart alone now and since you need someone at your place for a bit, Iris and I thought it was a perfect idea for you two to get closer as cousins and form an everlasting bond with him!... Diana gave me that to say, I hoped that helped you to agree to this.” Silence rang through the machine, Wally had stood up walking closer to the machine and could hear his uncle's breath hitch for a second. “I-I hope to see you tomorrow Kiddo, I love you... bye.” and the end of the message played only briefly cut off when the demonologist turned it off and sighed, rubbing his face before looking around his living room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After Linda left him, his home was a bit of a mess- <em>no</em>. It <b>was</b> a mess, with things thrown here and there since he had been on and off planes and just working himself to the bone, trying to keep himself busy. A very unhealthy habit, but better than his old one, not by much but still.</p><p> </p><p>Panic slowly rose up in him, making him get up quickly into cleaning mode. Barry will be here and drop off Bart; because of course he’s gonna agree to this, so he doesn’t have that much time to waste on himself <em>pretending</em> to be a normal functioning human being. The majority of the stuff was moved into his office since it was the one room that he could pass it for the messy look of being an author and such, clothes found the “lost” hamper in the master bathroom, and he cleaned up the guest room he had previously made into a storage room as of late. He’d collected a large number of demonic objects as of late. Hell, even his heavy suitcase found its home in his closet. Hours passed and it was four in the morning when he was finally done. Not only cleaning up but also decorating a bit, having more of his demonic items out, to make the place look more like him, leaving a box with symbols of seals in the room his cousin would be staying in, without a second thought, since he assumed it to be empty seeing how it was very light. <br/>He’ll regret this soon.<br/>Glancing over at the digital clock on his nightstand, he swore under his breath. Sleep is out of the question now. He decided a quick shower was in order and a trip to the grocery store was needed along with a small list of things that needed to get done. ‘<em>Feeding two people, I haven’t done that in a while’</em>, he thought with an airy laugh as he washed the work off his freckled skin. Book tours are some hard work, with crazed fans. Oh, the number of stories he could tell of fans showing him their shrines; along with other weird fans, he rather forget about. Not flattering at all, in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was a clean individual, but still a very tired one- he'll have to power through it, for now, a trip to a coffee shop should perk him up enough to get through this day. <em> Yay </em> . <br/>He folded up his brick-red button-up sleeves, wanting to flash his new tattoo to his cousin to earn a few coolest-cousin-points. Don’t judge him, he needs a little ego boost so let him have this. On his way down to the ground level of his apartment complex, he decided an uber was the best way to finish his shopping, since he was too tired- besides, he’s a writer; sleep is sometimes not an option when the deadlines come up or inspiration hitting at random times. He could power through it, he’d just rather not.</p><p> </p><p>While waiting for said Uber, he called his uncle up to at least get the time on when his cousin should get here, shopping will probably make him a bit late if he’s picking up the teen. Holding the phone close to his ear with the familiar ring as it connected, it stops and there are sounds of a phone dropping and more background noises. Clumsy Barry at it again. “Hello?” Wally could hear the embarrassment coming from his uncle’s voice and even chuckled a bit. “Hey Uncle Barry, I got your message last night and I'm wondering when Bart might come? I have some shopping to do so I don’t want to leave the kid waiting.” Wally heard a small gasp from the other side of the phone, Barry was happy that his nephew was taking Bart for a weekend; both as a father and as a worried uncle/father, “Uh, we’ll be there around eight-ish to drop him off, I think that plenty of time to finish up your shopping.” The blonde answered his nephew, Wally looked at the time on his phone. It was six o’clock in the morning already, he felt a slight twinge of panic hoping he wasn’t bringing him <em> that </em> early! “In the afternoon, right?” The redhead tried to sound level headed as possible in his reply; he clearly failed from the muffled laugh coming from his uncle's side. “Oh! Of course, sorry about that!” He apologized but Wally wasn’t buying it. They planned out the meeting spot and then talked for a good minute, even when the Uber picked up the redhead. When he got off the phone with his uncle, he relaxed in the car for a moment, only participating in small talk with the driver, she was nice but Wally was only running off of fumes and in dire need of the dark bitter bean juice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first stop was the coffee shop Wally likes; quiet and small, just perfect in his eyes; even got his driver a cup. Then the grocery store was up next and<em> boy </em> , was that testing his patients- well, one <em> Karen </em> was testing his patients, but still, it wasn’t something a tired man like himself wants to deal with only coffee keeping him alert. A visit to Hal’s butcher stop was not too bad, though, the pity was there and Wally hated it. He made sure to finish very quickly. Once he made it to the safe haven of his home, he paid his driver, apologized to her as well for taking so long ( <b> <em>damn Karen</em> </b> ), before taking his groceries up to his place with the help of this sweet girl, his uber driver. While putting up his groceries, he glanced at the clock above his kitchen counter, seeing it was around seven in the afternoon. “Time goes way too fast.” He mumbles to himself as he hurries up a bit. He had a lot of food for an active teenage boy and a lazy writer, he did fear he might have to go back if Bart’s bottomless pit of a stomach might leave his pantries and shelves bare… is this how Iris and Barry felt with him? Should he send them a gift? An apology letter? The author shook his head, that’s something to worry about later, he thought, sparing a look around his living room once more before grabbing his keys and the third cup of coffee before departing from his condo going to the meeting spot; downtown Keystone at a little library, now energized by the caffeine he’s been chugging all day. He got into his cherry-red car, started it, and left the basement level getting on the road, mindlessly driving his way to the library he knew so well. Not long and he pulled up to the library, spotting his uncle and cousin standing at the entrance of the said library, they saw him and started waving for him like idiots. His idiots, thou. He parked the car, but he couldn’t get out of his car before a flash of reddish tackled him; he knew his cousin was the fastest on his track team but not that <em> fast </em> ! He barely saw the kid. “Wally!” Bart gleefully greeted Wally. The redheaded writer ruffled up his cousin’s hair, earning giggles from him. “Hey kid, I guess you’ve missed me huh?” the younger boy nods rapidly, he swore the poor boy might lose his head! “I would love to stay and chat, but I have an hour drive to pick up Iris and be on my way to Star City. Don’t get into trouble now.” Barry said with a fatherly tone, seeing he is the most fatherly figure in Wally’s life. Oh, let’s not forget Rudy! Wait, he doesn’t count. That would be an insult for every other <b>decent</b> father in heaven, hell, and on earth. “Sure, sure. We’ll be perfect angels, right Bart?” Wally’s devilish smirked appeared. Oh no, Barry what have you done! “Right Wally!” the teen snickers with mischief lacing it. Yep, Barry is already regretting this. <b>Too bad</b>. “Okay, I’m serious though. Stay out of trouble” Wally waved him off and after a good hug and the usual goodbyes, they all went their separate ways. Bart with Wally, Barry too Central City to pick up his wife. </p><p> </p><p>The drive wasn’t long but having someone beside you talking an hour a minute about everything including Wally’s tattoo, it felt longer and Wally missed this, he missed having someone to fill the quite for him, and it didn’t stop when he parked his car or take the said kid up to his place. The redhead was glad- for a whole week, he would have someone to fill his lonely condo. He opened the door and helped lug in Bart’s bag, before dropping them at the door, “Okay, do you need help or you good?” Wally asked Bart. “Nope! I got this. What’s for lunch?” The stomach has spoken for the both of them, “I get it, I’ll make lunch while you unpack,” the older man chuckled softly before disappearing into the kitchen to make them something for lunch, Bart was so giddy, he heaved his bag to the guest room to unpack and get a feel for his room. The room itself was roomy, simple, and filled with just all the things Bart loves. <em> Demon stuff! </em> Not like the occult-  just some demon books, demon artifacts, and just things his cousin he does that our little Bart finds so interesting. He placed his heavy bag on his bed and quickly take folded clothes, books, and games out, placing them in their spots in this room, and while he puts an Ollitendo 2DS (Nintendo but owned by Oliver) on one of the bookshelves hanging on the wall, he spotted a small box on the neighboring shelf and let the curiosity take over him.</p><p> </p><p>The box was small with the same shapes on Wally’s tattoo- Bart remembered that those are binding symbols, meant for capturing demons. It was made with a dark brown wood painting with red symbols scattered across it. “How cool!” Bart exclaimed, he immediately tried to open it, but it was locked. Not like that would stop him. Luckily for him, Roy gave him a lockpick and taught him how to use it for his ninth birthday! He went to his bag and got it out and went to work. A silly lock won’t stop him, he was getting in there one way or another! <b>Click</b>. He’s in.</p><p>“<em> Yes! </em> Thank you, Roy.” He did a little happy dance before opening the box, only to have dust poofed in his face, He coughed, waving the cloud of dust until it died down, now seeing an empty box with a small pout forming on his face. <em> How anticlimactic </em> . “Aw, it’s empty…” He whined, setting the box down on the dresser, deciding to reread a book that his cousin owned until a loud yawn came from behind him. <b>Oh no</b>. He froze in place, unable to move as he heard whatever yawned, walk closer, a hand placed on his shoulder made the boy stare at it. A deep, inky black hand rested on his shoulder, and his light green eyes wandered up when a face, the owner of the hands, leaned in closely. Bart saw its hair, that matched this thing’s hand in its blackness; vibrant gold eyes, holding a promise of danger in them; horns of the same color, looking like a crown; and a smirk that struck fear in the boy’s heart. This thing leans in closer to Bart’s ear, making him shiver in fear and a whisper, in a voice that could only be described as demonic. “Boo!” With a girlish scream, Bart ran out of the room to the kitchen, not daring to look back. The thing laughed as it followed him, only to run into something hard and… fleshy? Stumbling back, the demon looked up while letting it collect itself and raise its guard.</p><p> </p><p>The kid with reddish-brown hair hid behind a tall redhead with symbols on his arm; the one it must’ve bumped into. A pair of golden orbs inlocked with deep emerald eyes, both just looking at each other.</p><p> </p><p>One thing ran across all of their minds. <b>Oh</b> <span class="u"><b>fuck</b></span>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh Fruity Pebbles- A DEMON!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They all were just staring at each other, what felt like for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>; one out of fear, another out of confusion, and the last one out of anger. The demon was pissed, and for good reasons too. The silence rang until the demon spoke up- well sorta. The demon glared at Wally and pointed in his direction. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>You!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”, he hissed venomously. Wally looked at the demon still confused and pointed at himself. “Me?”, he questioned, getting a stiff nod in return. The demon’s stance was rigid, defensive and hostile; like a cornered animal. At least, that’s what Wally was getting from the demon. Bart was still behind the redhead- shaking harder than before, mind you- and the demon seems to be more focused on him instead of the teen. “Bart, go to your room,” Wally said calmly, more calmly than what he was actually feeling right now. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“B-but, Wall-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Go</b>
  <span>.” Both said in unison, temporarily startling the other as the young boy ran out, not wanting to be anywhere near that scary demon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’ll pray for Wally later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they are alone, in the kitchen, with many possibilities for dying. The redhead was going to ask him why the first thing that the demon said was ‘You’, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>- the demon started first. “</span>
  <b>Why have you </b>
  <b>
    <em>damned</em>
  </b>
  <b> me!</b>
  <span>”, the demon yells, confusing the author greatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damned him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damned you?”, he echoed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>To earth!</b>
  <span>”, the demon growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally shook his head slightly in confusion. “I don’t understand…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>That ugly thing on your arm!</b>
  <span>” The demon emphasized, pointing at Wally’s right arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it hit him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His tattoo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was based on a binding pentagram he saw in an old book by an emperor, and because it just looked so cool, he decided to tattoo it on himself; at a point in time, where he didn’t know demons existed! And yes, he was offended by the demon calling his tattoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span>- like how dare he say that while wearing shorts with suspenders!  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wally, that’s not what you think when facing a demon!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I undo it then!?”, he exclaimed, maybe not the smartest choice to yell back at a demon, but at the moment Wally could care less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s the demon gonna do? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe, but not that he cares. “</span>
  <b>Easy. Make a deal with me,</b>
  <span>” the demon said simply. But- that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>simple. There has to be more! “Don’t you mean, to sell my soul to you?” The demon waved him off. “</span>
  <b>Nah, I mean a deal. You want something and I do it for you. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Then,</em>
  </b>
  <b> when you die, you go to hell.</b>
  <span>” A beat passed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But that’s the same thing!” Wally hissed. The demon tried to control himself as he glared at the human. “</span>
  <b>Not </b>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <b> fault you forced a contract with your </b>
  <b>
    <em>stupid</em>
  </b>
  <b> tattoo!</b>
  <span>”, the demon hissed back, the human was seriously testing his patience; the same goes for the author as well.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Then why would I make a deal with you, if I already have a contract with you!?" Wally pointed out, he wasn't understanding what the demon was talking about, being his first encounter with the supernatural. "Why should I?" He was wary of what the demon's true intentions were- I mean, demons are cunning, at least, that's what the books always said when he studied for his ThP. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The demon crossed his arms, looking at Wally like he was an idiot, a buffoon if you will, and moved closer to the redhead, glaring at him to emphasize how pissed the demon was. "Listen, that tattoo forces demon's into contracts in which we have your soul, </span>
  <b>but</b>
  <span> we are stuck with that human until a deal is done. That's why you have to make a deal with me." The demon's voice was low but had lost its demonic pitch, a bit of an accent could be heard as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So if I make a deal with you, you'll leave and we don’t see each other anymore, but if I don’t I’m stuck with you?”, the demon nods, “Yep, you won’t see me once it’s made. Demons honor.” Wally still felt that there was more to it but let it slide for the chance of not having a demon around him. He wanted to laugh at that moment. His father was right about him going to hell… how ironic. “Okay fine, I’ll sell my soul to you for...I don’t know- a chicken sandwich?” Wally’s stomach growled right on cue. The demon’s left eye twitched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was this human serious?</span>
  </em>
  <span> the demon raged. “Do my eyes look orange to you!? I can’t do pointless deals, it has to mean something to you!”, the demon explains- kinda, Wally had the feeling that the demon had been leaving out important information on purpose. “Welp, we’re screwed then because I lost that a few days ago.” Wally sighed, now he’ll be stuck with a demon… unless. “You could kill me”, the redhead suggested. The demon facepalmed and rubbed his face being just too tired to deal with this crap, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why is it always him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I can’t, not when I have an unfinished deal with you.” Wally’s hopes deflated in just as fast as they came. Lame. “So I’m stuck with you...yay.” Wally was for certain the universe had it out for him. “Don’t sound so disappointed, I knew hundreds of people who wanted me. Count yourself lucky you got me for free.” The demon quipped, Wally pinched the bridge of this nose as his eyebrows knit together. “Fine, whatever.” Wally went back to making lunch, ignoring the demon until it mumbled something. “Say again?” Wally asked, the demon puffed out his cheeks to what the redhead could guess was to probably hold his tongue from yelling at the man. “My name is Dick, by the way.” He gritted his teeth when he re-introduces himself again. Wally wanted to laugh, but had the feeling that it wasn’t meant as a joke… “Oh uh... I’m Wally,” he answered, but the awkwardness didn't stop there! It continued with Dick staring blankly at Wally before he got bored and went to see what he missed being in a box for so long. He'll have to come up with a meaningful deal soon, if he wants the demon to go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch was a bit challenging to get Bart out of the room, but it’s not like Wally could blame the poor kid, if he wasn’t tired of the whole goddamn world he would be scared of a demon too. Dick didn’t listen to him for obvious reasons. He’s a demon, expecting him to listen is foolish. Bart though had it easier than Wally for the boy wasn’t his prime victim, the redhead has the tattoo so it’s a fair punishment for having such a thing inked on his arm and also having nothing close to his heart to make a deal with the demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The writer made an assumption that Dick had to be somewhere but now can’t, unfortunately he couldn’t just ask him for the demon was not telling him anything more than just his name; might be interesting figuring out this demon seeing it’s Wally’s profession to study demons and all… only one problem. This one is as hard as they come, annoying too so Wally has to be patient with him. So he tried. He lasted one hour before the demon pushed the right button to get Wally riled up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This would follow until Wally couldn’t stay up anymore, passed out sound asleep hoping that when he woke the next morning this would have been a fever dream and there wasn’t a demon in his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or in his bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they shared one bed- X3 chapter three will be interesting for Wally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your bed? No, our bed~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bart just ✨ sparkles ✨</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning sun peeked through the curtains and crept slowly up to the author's face shining bright, making his eyes flutter open to welcome in the new day. He rolled onto his back rubbing the sleep out of his eyes only to momentarily stop once he heard soft snoring beside him, gradually turning his head to where the noise was coming from he saw the demon sleeping right beside him all </span>
  <em>
    <span>peaceful</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>serene</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His eyes twitched as the annoying feeling built up within him, now the demon wasn't touching him or doing anything like the brat had done yesterday, but it just annoyed the redhead, and like any professional adult, he decided to handle this problem as </span>
  <em>
    <span>professionally</span>
  </em>
  <span> as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicked the demon out of his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earned a very satisfying yelp and an even more pleasant thud, made a tiny smile grow on Wally's face. Dick shot up with a heated glare and cute bedhead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you want to think a demon is cute. "</span>
  <b>What the hell was that for!</b>
  <span>" Dick yelled in his demonic voice as he rubbed his poor injured horns, “Why were you sleeping in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed?” Wally asked, now sitting up on the bed crossing his arm, and glaring right back at the demon, the said demon smirked seeing a new button to push, so he pushed it. “Your bed? No, no, I think you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, seeing how you’ve put a forced contract on poor little me, it’s only fair for you to share your things.” Dick calmly said, enjoying how the redhead’s face showed even more annoyance with every word that fell gracefully from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally huffed annoyed and got up from the bed passing the annoying pest, "Whatever. Just don't get comfortable with it, You'll be in the guest room once my cousin leaves." He walked up to a full-length mirror and took a  look at his reflection seeing not only the clothes he had on yesterday; but now wrinkled and well slept in, he could hear his mother's voice scolding him for sleeping in his clothes now making this morning even more </span>
  <b>pleasant</b>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just wonderful. He fluffed up his hair to forget those thoughts for it’s way too early to deal with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Just make breakfast then worry about this… mess later</span>
  </em>
  <span>.' he thought as he left his room with the feeling of being followed, "where are you going?" Ah, the demon just can't leave this poor man alone. "Where does it look like I'm going, I'm going to get breakfast because the universe knows I need to eat something to deal with </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span>." Wally huffed, still very pissed from yesterday and what this annoying pest had done to his poor office he had all rights to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the kitchen, he didn't feel like cooking so he grabbed cereal, Lucky Charms to be exact, and some milk as he made himself some cereal to appease his foul mood, and hopefully give him some dopamine as well. Leaving the kitchen to his office he didn’t think much about leaving his unwanted guest behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What more can he do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon had watched Wally make a bowl, and out of curiosity he decided to try some, he barely remembers his last breakfast let alone meal was due to the box, and the ones he does remember never looked as delicious as this does, so he made a bowl following how Wally did on his own and lifted a spoonful to his mouth giving it a try, he put the spoonful in his mouth and took a moment to get a feel for this new breakfast treat; it was surgery but tasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good! He didn't notice the teen that came into the kitchen, at least not until he was going for a second bowl when Dick spotted the brunette out from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First time in many… </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> years Dick had felt this awkward in his life, he put down what he had in his hands and stared back waiting for this human to give him a reason to protect himself. He had a reason to have this huge distrust of humans, and even though this one wasn't posing a threat you could never be too careful around them; Dick learned that from experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh I’m sorry for staring it's just… you're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> demon! Wally has studied demons lore, and it's so cool to read about! Do demons hate holy water? Do hunters like Sam and Dean exist? Does a god-" Bart's ramble was stopped when Dick smacked his hand over his mouth, this was the worse type of torture than anything this demon has been through before, and trust me he’s been through a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "One question at a time, oh my lucifer just breath kid!", Dick has eliminated this kid as any type of threat except for his sanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid muffled out an apology against the other’s hand before Dick removed it completely, he seemed to not be afraid of Dick anymore and he’s kinda missing it, but the thought of corrupt Wally's cousin sounded fun, "It's just, it's so cool! My name is Bart! What's yours?" The brunette was now in the demon's personal space, so Dick stepped back a bit and sighed softly, maybe he won't corrupt this kid for he's just too… soft, it would be a crime! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's sure of it, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Dick, my name is Dick." The Incubus was still wary about the kid, but his guard wasn't up as it was with the tall human, maybe it's the age difference between this human and the other, or maybe it's just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparkles</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his eyes when he just simply introduced himself, but something was telling him just not to do anything to this kid. "That's so cool! What type of demon are you?" He asked without skipping a beat, probably had a list of questions to ask him as Dick feared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know how right he would be, not now but soon he'll find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm an Incubus." Bart eye's had sparkled even more that it started to weird out the demon. Humans don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparkle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like Wally writes about! Though I'm not allowed to read them… oh my goodness are you going to fall in love with my cousin just like in his stories?" Dick was </span>
  <em>
    <span>appalled</span>
  </em>
  <span> by that statement, so he and another familiar voice both answered the question with a very firm, "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Hell no!</em>
  </b>
  <span>", making Bart flinch and the demon's gold orbs looked over at the other voice, Wally, who came back to put his bowl in the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart lost his sparkles and looked very disappointed in the fact this love story wasn't going to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lame</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After leaving Bart and Wally to quote on quote </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the Incubus wander around the apartment some more. He wouldn't step foot in the guest room or Wally's office for those rooms normally occupied with one of the humans he was purposely avoiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the week went by he fought to stay in bed with Wally as if a demon of high status would sleep on the couch, what did his beautiful golden orbs turn pink or something? The disrespect from the big dumb one was annoying, however, he found this 'cereal' to be delicious and worth him staying here by </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, kinda. He could leave whenever he wanted, wasn't free to go back to hell or even purgatory for that matter without the heart's wish. But for this? He did have to stay, but he's petty and he won't lie, making the redhead piss was fun!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was docile until the teen went back home, that's when they both </span>
  <b>snapped</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week after Bart left, it was on. They fought over the littlest of things whether it be over the last bowl of cereal to the incubus just pushing buttons for fun, and it only seemed to get worse by the day until the Incubus was getting weaker and more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needed to eat but in this environment, it wasn’t looking so good for Dick, so he gonna have to push his pride to the side seeing this human was going to have to feed him. Even if he didn’t want it to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He procrastinated on this </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> vital thing. Very unlike him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when the time came where Dick couldn't hang on any longer, it began like this; Dick and Wally fought about something the demon did, and Dick was too weak to fight back or even stand, so his legs finally gave out on him as he landed into the human’s arms breathing heavily, Wally was convinced this was another trick and was planning on dropping him until a weak voice stopped him, “S-so weak… need… to eat” his voice was very low it could have been missed if Wally wasn’t in his arms. “You just ate all the cereal jackass, you can’t- oh wait, incubus hungry… </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Wally was worried about the demon, he might not like his unwanted guest but he wouldn’t want the poor demon to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s not cruel. “Maybe there’s someone that could satisfy-” Dick shook his head weakly, “Need… affection… feed off… affection…” Wally sighed in relief not having to find a victim to sexually please an incubus, because he sure as hell wasn’t going to do it, he was also very curious as to why this incubus fed off of affection. “Affection? Like a hug?” Wally asked the only thing he got was a nod, weaker than the last. The redhead sighed and pulled up the incubus into his arms and allowed the other to wrap himself around his body like a koala fueling himself up like a greedy hog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were uncomfortable for sure and had just been fighting a few moments ago to </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> hugging it out to keep one of them alive, it felt like a punishment for a child as the seconds ticked by. Why did Wally care? He felt like if he let this man in his arms die he would regret it, and for what reason besides a gut feeling, he had nothing. Maybe he’ll see if it’s worth it or not.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter three bugged me so,,, I fixed it lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Luck and Charm? Wally has None.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leprechauns were harmed in the making of this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed since the hug and it was awkward between them, they still fought mind you but they mostly avoided each other having gone far as Dick sleeping in the guest room. Dick has proven that not how he does things, he knows the buttons to push but choosing not to push the <em> biggest </em> button Wally had? It was getting to him. <em> What if the demon had other plans? </em> That was one of many unanswered questions that crossed the writer's mind that he couldn't focus on writing a single sentence let alone a <b>word</b> , it was driving him <em> insane </em>!</p><p> </p><p>So being the adult he was, the redhead had gotten up from his desk, leaving his office to looking for that demon; of course not surprised to have found him in the kitchen eating cereal.</p><p> </p><p> <em> Greedy hog </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Wally started by clearing his throat to gain the attention of Dick, and it worked as he was met by heated glare and a loud clunk of his bowl being slammed down onto the counter next to the incubus.</p><p> </p><p>Being an adult <em> sucks </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>What do you want</b> ." The hostile tone from the demonic would have scared even the most fearless person, but not Wally, and his <em> father </em> was the cause of that. "To talk." Wally kept it brief, but the demon guard was up as his eyes narrow, "last time I <em> talked </em> to a human I was put in a box for centuries, if you think you can just-" he was interrupted by Wally who has his hands up to show no harm, "I couldn't do that if I wanted, Bart has the box… probably showing it to his friends as we speak, but I think since we are living together we should talk." Wally finished. </p><p> </p><p>Bart was going to show a Catholic boy, Jaime, a demon box… Wally will be expecting a call from his aunt soon. Should have checked the kid's backpack before he left. His bad.</p><p> </p><p>The demon, still weary but he followed Wally to the living room on the couch sitting a bit far from the human. "So let's just get this over with," Wally started, wanting to rip off the bandage if you will, "We're stuck together because of my tattoo, you are a particular case of an Incubus," stated the things they know, "So we don't <em> have </em> to like each other, but you need to be fed so until I find that wish thing you talked about, so we should try to coexist with each other." He could see Dick wasn't bought on the idea, couldn't blame him either.</p><p> </p><p>So he added, "Since you've not been around humans for a good time now and I'm a demonologist, why not make studying each other a start as of us coexisting with each other?" Wally thought it was a good idea, and what the redhead can tell the other male was thinking about it… <em> that </em> or planning on attacking him as he did to the cereal leprechaun. Horror movies couldn't <b>compete</b> with that scene he witnessed one morning, however great material for a horror book in the future.</p><p> </p><p>The demon considers the options, studying humans would help him since he's sorta free; be gaining freedom once this <em> idiot </em> gives him what his <em> stupid </em> wish, like who doesn't have a single desire selfish or not!? Thinking for a bit longer for the wary face the <em> dumb </em> human wore was enjoyable, he sighed seeing the redhead was smart on this, and with his opinions, he begrudgingly agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Cost Wally another box of Lucky Charms ™ for sure… that poor leprechaun, how much suffering must he endure until the demon is satisfied!?</p><p> </p><p>Wally got out his little black notebook and until the sun was setting he asked a lot of questions about the demon, apparently there's hell chickens, hell bees, eye color of tells you their strength and as far as he knows pink is the weakest and golden is stronger but green is the strongest as being the king, the demon knew most of the demon kings, and apparently if you sneeze you have to say 'damn you' not 'bless you'.</p><p> </p><p>Dick was playing with him, Wally wouldn't know though and that's the fun part about it! Forcing him into a contract and expecting him to be truthful was <em> laughable </em>, he did it to the emperor who shut him into a box before this man and he doesn't regret it; just sad he never got to see him finding out he lied about a few things. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He'll make sure to see this <em> one </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Before going to work with his next book the writer had taken the time to put down 'more cereal' on a post-it note, he learned to keep cereal around for the demon so his poor office doesn't become a victim again.</p><p> </p><p>Dick has become a real cereal hoe as of late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bart...Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bart is his own subspecies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Bart is not a very patient person, he <em> hated </em> waiting especially when it involves seeing his best friend and major crush being gone for what seems like ten thousand years; it's been a week, Jaime was at some catholic church camp thingy and it was <em> killing </em> Bart.</p><p> </p><p>Worst part was he couldn't run to see Jaime, like he did one year because <em> apparently </em> it's too dangerous and he could've been kidnapped or killed blah, blah, <b>blah</b>. He wasn't gone that long either, just a week no biggie he's on the track team.</p><p> </p><p>But alas he was doomed to suffer a week without the other male, at least Cassie and Cissie took pity on the poor teen and hung out with him; and talked about the demon his cousin was stuck with. They'd believed him, but he didn't care about whether they believed or not he'd tell everyone that would listen. Cissie and Bart talked about them maybe getting together like in the books his cousin writes, Cassie on the other hand was worried about Wally being left with a demon after Linda had left him without a word.</p><p> </p><p>It's Barry Allen for you, you stay around, gossip goes around. </p><p> </p><p>But enough about what Bart did his week back, Jaime was coming home and he waited with Elena (Jamie's grandmother) while the others went to pick up the teen, who had <em> rudely </em> kept him waiting for him far too long. </p><p> </p><p>"I am so glad I remember to bring my photo album, I have some <em> you </em> haven't seen yet!" The elderly woman said, and Bart thought it was a reasonable punishment for his best friend. Bart was of course kidding, he wouldn't be that petty over something stupid as this; Bart just adore his best friend baby pictures and though they've been best friend for now ten years, since the Reyes moved from El Paso to Central City, too Bart and Jaime they feel like they've been best friends a lot longer. Hell he was allowed to call Elena grandma, he doesn't because he doesn't know if it's a trap or something…</p><p> </p><p>That woman knows something.</p><p> </p><p>Like certain feelings he has for her grandson, maybe?</p><p> </p><p>Sitting beside the woman showing him those baby pictures, he doesn't know what's the cutest picture they have of him, the bathtub with his cute little rubber ducky name Quico or him playing with beetles in the dirt. Having fun until the man of the hour came home and was about to greet his grandmother until he saw two things that should <em> never </em> mix.</p><p> </p><p>Bart and his baby pictures.</p><p> </p><p>His grandmother and mother were doing this on purpose, he <b>knew</b> it! </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, stop showing him these pictures!" Jaime exclaimed, blushing pretty bad at the sight of his grandma showing his best friend these incriminating photos. Don't ask how they are incriminating, they just are! Bart smiled brightly up at the boy in front of him, waited unusually patiently for the elderly woman to move to book off his lap before he jumped up and hugged Jaime, making the other drop his bag from impact.</p><p> </p><p>He saw this coming, and it still catches him off guard! It's like the other has super speed or something!</p><p> </p><p>Then Bart eye's sparkles, asking Jaime's mother if he can take him away for a while and with a yes he dragged the tired boy against his will to their super-top-secret-nobody-can-know-treehouse; everyone knows about this place for it was Wally's once, it's just about the <em> aesthetic </em>. Now nicely settled in the bean bag chairs they talked about his friend's time at the camp he still doesn't like, after catching up Bart had spilled everything in his week with his cousin and showed the demon box.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, show a <em> demonic </em> box that held a <em> demon </em> in it to a <em> Catholic </em> boy.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime froze in place and grew pale at the sight of a wooden box; hexagon in shape, a deep brown wood was used and symbol his catholic school had that he was warned to not touch painted in deep red. The worst thing to show your religious best friend. "Isn't so cool! I mean he's kind stuck with the demon for the tattoo your mom hates, but a real life demon! Like what if people like Sam and Dean from Supernatural exist!" Bart just rambled on only stopping once he saw his friend was uncomfortable, he put it away and started apologizing to him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime gained back his composer and told the other he was fine just… surprised by the box, after another moment they went back to talking about it and analysed it as well. "You think you can get the book?" Bart asked him, Jaime nods slowly before answering, "Yeah, I can." That made Bart eye's sparkle again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Okay he's <em> definitely </em> not human at this point.</p><p> </p><p>When they had to go back to their homes they made a plan to see each other and do more research about the box, Bart left said box in the treehouse in one of the drawers that was built into the old treehouse.</p><p> </p><p>Later at night, after all the excitement of the day Bart had tried to fall asleep; a feat that's quite hard to accomplish when you're suffering from ADHD and your brain won't shut up for a damn second. He's a teen, let him be extra. Hours of tossing and turning, trying to desperately fall asleep he finally did soon enough only to be awake again… however this was different, he couldn't really move his body except his eyes and mouth, he tried to speak but nothing came up, and a figure at his door kept  creeping close. Short in stature, glowing eyes one a deep orange the other a light blue that was brighter than the other, pale skin almost sickly which made the dark circles under their eyes; they looked dead but they wasn't dead. </p><p> </p><p>They were a <em> demon </em>!</p><p> </p><p>Horns and tail like Dick, but didn't look like Dick's mostly because one of the horns was broken; that's another thing to add to the question list: does it hurt to break a horn?</p><p> </p><p>The scene was scary as the others approached him; unable to move and speak wasn't good either, but all that changed thanks to the unruly mess that is Bart's room. The poor demon's foot met a lego piece, a human creation that out evil a <em> hell chicken </em> , " <b>What the hell dude, clean your room up</b>!" The demon swore as they jumped up and down holding the hurt foot, whatever that held Bart in place was gone now and he didn't waste time getting closer to the demon. "A demon!", He said with glee, "Another demon! Hi, my name is Bart, what's your?" He offered a hand to the now very confused demon to take, and they did; a firm shake just like Roy's was when he met him, and on a closer look they this demon dress was also like a rich kid would be dressed just the light blue sweater and dress jeans were a bit tatter and had some holes in them.</p><p> </p><p>Those holes have stories, a horror story by a famous barn animal that a human being won't know… <em> yet </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Tim, wait did you just say another demon?" Tim asked, again nobody is asking the real questions like why he ain't scared of a demon!? "I might've accidentally opened a box that had a demon in it, but it's cool my cousin has it under control!" Bart said with a bigger smile than before and… he was in fact <em> sparkling </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Wally, his cousin, did not in fact have it under control despite popular beliefs, Wally is in fact <em> drowning </em> with a demon.</p><p> </p><p>But this isn't about Wally, this is about Bart. This is Bart's chapter!</p><p> </p><p>"Hm checks out, so since I failed scaring you… got any coffee?" Tim asked, Bart nodded and took the demon downstairs and made a pot and while they waited Bart struck up a conversation with his guest. Three hours in and two pots down he made a new nightly friend!</p><p> </p><p>With that the teen finally went back to bed, this time falling deep asleep waiting for the next day to tell Jaime about his new friend!</p><p> </p><p>Poor catholic boy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The rubber ducky name Quico is my gf duck</p><p>Hell chicken are nebbys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marshmallow are evil.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introducing the most important character of all, DAMIAN! (not really, but still I love this little kid okay he's my son and shall be respected)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Wally's place, the two forced roommates were not at each other's throats as they used to be, though the redhead was sure his neighbors below were tired of hearing, "stop it Dick!", "What the <em> hell </em> Dick…yes I know you are from hell, you know what I mean!", "If you don't put that box of Frosted flakes down, I'm going to hurt you!", "Stop stalking me you creep!", And so on. Dick has become a real <b>dick</b>; costing Wally a small fortune in the famous cereal company while he's at it.</p><p> </p><p>Do you know how it <em> feels </em> to watch Tony the tiger be murdered in front of you? It's horrific!? Though he'd guessed gluttony is a sin, makes sense. </p><p> </p><p>Doesn't stop it from being <em> horrifying </em>!</p><p> </p><p>However today was different, after saving the froot loop toucan from his murderous claws, the demon had been quiet; had the hairs on his neck stand up for <em> whatever </em> the hell spawn was planning. Forgotten his thoughts when he heard his phone ring a familiar ringtone, Roy was calling him probably mad at the redhead for not calling him back.</p><p> </p><p>In his defense, he's dealing with a <em> demon </em>, he can't mention though or he'll be put in some padded room.</p><p> </p><p>He answered the call and wrote down on a sticky note to also call Daina in his flourish handwriting, "<em> Hey </em> Roy, what's up?" He answered as if he doesn't know what's up with his friend, and Roy didn't buy it either he could tell by the forced, dare Wally say ferrous, chuckle that came from the other line. <em> Oh </em> he's in for it… "Hey Walls, you know there is something up with me. You forgot to call me asshole!" He yelled, causing the other to flinched and removed the phone from his ear so that what's left of his hearing would survive from that sudden outburst; and then came in the annoying brat with a smug smirk, Roy's rant fell mute to Wally's ears as he was silently whispering for Dick to leave.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah sorry Roy just got busy, you probably don't know how that is as a rich kid heir and all." He teased, he knew that would make him rant on about how he does work for awhile so Wally put himself on mute while lowering the phone in hand and looked at the incubus, well more like glaring, "What do you want." He demanded an answer, the smug demon placed his arms behind his back moving closer to Wally, "Who's on the phone?" He asked, innocent and sweet. A cheap trick. "My friend, what is it to you?" He asked harshly, "Oh nothing, I was just <em> curious </em> . Please continue as if I'm not here." Wally groans and unmutes himself, pitching the bridge of his nose and lifts the phone to his ear, "Okay, okay, I was only joking. What do you want Roy?" He asked, trying to sound unstressed by the demon beside him- wait, beside him wasn't in front of him!? "Hey back off, personal space brat!" He exclaimed, earning a mischievous snicker from the demon as he moved away and a confused sounding Roy. "Uh Walls, who's that?" He asked, great the demon put him in a pickle, "Oh, I got a roommate and they have a pet bird who's a bit <em> annoying </em> , sorry about that." Wally lied, flawless too, Dick picked up and he knows how to lie; the human gets a bit interesting now. "Oh, okay, well I was calling you about that knowing you were…" Roy trailed off, a pause before starting again, "glad you got a roommate now, I guess I should tell Lian we're not staying with her favorite uncle." Wally eyes grew wide, disappointing <b>Lian</b> !? "Roy you didn't!" <em> He sounds worried, this Lian person was someone important apparently </em> Dick thought.</p><p> </p><p>A loud hearty laugh came from the phone and Roy said, "No, no, I would never get her hopes up like that!" He sighs, "Glad to know you're still a worry-wart about Lian! I almost thought Linda leaving would have kept you in the dumps." Roy blabbed out, Wally laughed it off acting like he was over it.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't, but scarily enough these weeks he hadn't thought of her, He's been so busy he just… <em> Forgot </em> her. He felt guilty; itself felt wrong too. Those are emotions he'll deal with later.</p><p> </p><p>Dick studied the human, this Linda person made him sad, this person talking and Lian person made him happy. Wally's emotions remind him of his own with people he'd loved, wondering how Damian was doing without him for so long, Jason, doing without him to show him the ropes of hell, or old Sir Knight Bruce Wayne! He wondered if he was still keeping his promise, to protect him in hell. </p><p> </p><p>All his memories in his life came to him, made feel sad himself, and so he silently left the office feeling homesick and upset.</p><p> </p><p>Wally went quiet when the sorrowful demon left the room, he stopped listening to Roy as the door shut, his eyes never left the door as he lost himself in his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p><em> He genuinely looked upset… but for what? </em> Wally thought he stayed quite far too long that Roy started to call him out of his thoughts he quickly apologized for that, told him that he'll call him back later and hung up. His thoughts were fighting on if this was a trick or should really check on the demon, his body made the point for him as he walked out of his office in search of him.</p><p> </p><p>Wally found him in the living room on the window seat, and the scene was great; it was raining was setting up the atmosphere as the demon leans against the window following the streams of water droplets, the way the demon was in lean back on the glass in a comfortable position, the lights were dimmed down low giving a soft warm glow on the other skin and a cool glow on the other side from the window mixing together, lastly the face that was lost in thought. A beautiful scene it was, Wally made a mental note to add it in one of his books.</p><p> </p><p>Write from experience, as they say.</p><p> </p><p>Wally walked up to him with his hands in his pockets, "Hey, you want to talk about them?" The redhead asked, he knew that look all too well and for some reason it felt right to do so; made his heart squeezed at such a sight too, he didn't know why though… "huh? O-oh uh sure." Wally took the seat beside him and waited for the other to start.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't wait long for the other to start, he talked about the people who sold their souls to him, the people before he became a demon, and the few demon kings he'd served. The one he talked about the most was this Damian kid, he was like a younger brother to him the demon never had, found one day in hell fighting a much bigger demon then him and Dick just knew he needed a pal; and once he finished up here the demon said he's going to find him the moment he's back in hell.</p><p> </p><p>Dick asked about who Linda was, and also the other two people, and he talked about them. He was brief with Linda's part for those wounds were still too fresh, they were childhood sweethearts and had a future planned out but she left him with only a note to say goodbye with. Roy and Lian on the other hand he talked about them more in detail, though he talked about about Lian because well, he <em> loved </em> his goddaughter! </p><p> </p><p>Honestly though, he hasn't met a single person who hates her either. How could you? She's an angel!</p><p> </p><p>A lovely night they had just talking, in the morning they'll have a petty fight over something, sure, but for tonight it was peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>Wally just didn't know it would be four in the morning, who knocks this early in the morning?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you can guess who's knocking I'll let you name the next chapter lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>